


The Boy I Love Is up in The Gallery

by Ivor_001



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 一见钟情梗, 少年的烦恼, 少年麦雷, 旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivor_001/pseuds/Ivor_001
Summary: 那个男孩，那个森林的孩子，只是站在那里，在太明媚的阳光下，咧开一个小小的笑容，却让他想了一整天。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Boy I Love Is up in The Gallery

麦克罗夫特放松下来，重又陷进柔软舒适的沙发椅里。那不过是一只鸽子，施施然落在露台边上，轻跳着，踩碎了一地的树影和光斑。那小家伙如此漂亮，好像一团正在发出愉快咕咕声的蓬松的云，叫夏日耀眼的阳光描了金边，似乎下一秒就能回到华丽灿烂的书口画中去。那些闪闪发亮的画儿常叫他着迷。

一本偶然找到的书摊在他的膝头，泛黄的、带着藏书室特有古旧气息的纸页舒展开来，被光洗得发白。铅字散落在纸上，失去了含义，仅仅成为了一个模糊不清的意象，仿佛随时就能从纸上隐匿。他的兄弟在另一个房间里练习演奏小提琴，用弓生涩又迟疑，平缓的、断断续续的琴音漂浮在半空中，缓缓流远去。

这一切使他动了一个念头。也许他会在刚刚建起的思维宫殿里辟出一个小小的露台，在那里，他可以把这阳光，这鸽子，这琴音，这画面里的每一个元素，以及每一缕慵懒而疲惫的思绪，永远留存。

他的计划里原本不包括一个大笑着的男孩。但那孩子突然直冲冲地闯了进来。

鸽子飞起来了。

他看见了一个漂亮的少年。

他在笑什么呢？

“来吧，夏利，跟我说说华生家的孩子。”他的妈咪把蛋糕端上桌，微笑着问他的弟弟。爸爸为一家人倒上茶。他的弟弟看上去满不在乎，两颊却藏不住地泛着红。他的男孩儿说：

“约翰说我很厉害。”

男孩儿忍不住露出一个拘谨的笑容。

妈咪说：“那你也喜欢他吗？”

“不讨厌。”

爸爸从镜片上方看着他的小儿子。“一个好的开始，对吧？”他温和地说，看上去很愉快，“那麦克，你呢？今天怎么样？”

他抬起头。“很好。”他说。

那个夏天，他病了一场。神经衰弱使他敏感而易怒，他低着头，藏身于这世界上几乎一刻也无法停止的喧闹之中，不可抑止地烦躁，却还是对着妈咪的关心露出虚弱的微笑。“安静的环境会对你有好处。”妈咪说。暑假一开始，一家人便搬进了伦敦郊区暂租的房子。

真的有好处吗？也许。但最重要的问题甚至没有被触及。他用通俗小说挡住脸，在阳光下舒展开身体。他仍然惶惑不安。

不同于那些读过翻来覆去读过的书，演奏过千百遍的曲子，他的身体起了些变化，这是他全然不熟悉的。他无法习惯，不。没有人告诉他正在发生的是什么，他无从知晓，等待着他的只有迷雾沉沉、混沌不清的未来，和他所厌恶的失落感。一切都没有答案。

他坐在露台上，书摊在膝头上，却一个字也看不进去。思绪轻柔又绵密，挥之不去。

然后他看见了那个站在房子的后院外，大笑着的男孩。

“你好！”楼下的孩子说，短暂地止住了笑。他用手指了指身边的同伴们：“我们在说——啊呀……”

那是在害羞吗？他为什么那么笑？

“要下来一起玩吗？打网球之类的。我们可以来个双打。”

“我不打网球。”他生硬地说。

“来吧！”另外一个没有什么特征的男孩喊道，“没必要端着架子！”

“你会来吗？”原先那个孩子，那个有着褐色的、亮晶晶的眼睛的孩子问。

他看向那个孩子。就是那一瞬间，有什么发生了。他甚至没有看清对方的样子，可那一瞬间，那孩子站在阳光下面，用一种粗鲁又洒脱的姿势抱着网球拍，冲他微笑着，那么随意自然，又那样超乎自然。就好像那孩子尚未走出森林，就好像他是阳光与雨露之子，就好像……

被那双眼睛盯着，他几乎不能开口。“不。”他最后说。

“麦克，——麦克？”

他回过神来，几乎有点羞愧：“是，妈咪。”

妈咪没有生气。“雷斯垂德太太说周末会来做客，”她说，“那天你能带着夏利和他们家的孩子玩一会儿吗？”

夏洛克说：“我才不会……”可妈咪看了他一眼，让他把没来得及说完的话咽了下去。

爸爸也说：“那家人我见过了，几个孩子都很好，最大的那个跟你差不多年纪，麦克，你们说不定能找到很多共同话题。”

他点了点头，可其实一点都不感兴趣。

第二天他便知道自己结论下得太早。那个褐色眼睛的少年站在院外向他微笑。“你是新来的吧？”少年说，“我叫格雷戈·雷斯垂德。”

太奇怪了，他拿着书的手在发抖，几乎要把封面弄皱。并且这怪事就是无缘无由，他坐在这儿，他看见了这个男孩，他的手就开始发抖。

“麦克罗夫特。”他说，“麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。”

格雷戈低着头，忍不住地嘴角上扬。他终于鼓起勇气，向那个总坐在露台上的英俊少年搭话。他终于……

当黑色的轿车停在那栋名叫“奥菲莉娅”的房子外时，他正尝试爬上正对着后院的一堵矮墙。墙后是公园的小山。刚下过雨，闷热又潮湿，夏日浓密的树荫好像绿色的河水，在丝丝凉风中微波荡漾。他找了块干燥的地方坐了下来，藏身于一大片树叶之间。这使他感觉很好，仿佛他是只小麻雀之类的。那些小家伙总一股脑儿地藏进枝叶间，叽叽喳喳地叫个不停，可你就是找不到它们。  
所以那个男孩也没有看到他。

但是他看见了他。二楼总是紧紧拉拢的门帘被拨开，窄门里走出一个高个子少年，站上了露台。洁净的白衬衫，略长而显得拘谨的西装短裤，还有难以仿效的优雅姿态，都叫他暗暗吃了一惊。他远远看着那肤色苍白的孩子，看着那好像分外柔软的红棕色头发，不知怎么就是移不开眼睛。少年在露台上走了一圈，扶住栏杆，倾身向前，去看落在后院里的白兰鸽。突然地，那孩子抬起了头。

他知道对方没有看见他，可那一刹那，他以为是四目相对。他险些像受了惊的麻雀一样从枝叶间扑棱棱地腾起。但他只是坐在那里，无法移动身体。那男孩不见了，走进了房子里。他低下头，不知道那些突如其来的感觉意味着什么。

梅格说：“哦，这就是……”

他睁大了眼睛，看着他的妹妹。

女孩笑了起来。

他脸上发烧。

他的弟弟妹妹们都知道他不喜欢女孩儿，他们都愿意为他保守秘密。但这并不意味着这些讨厌的、讨厌的小坏蛋们不会在这件事情上跟他开些玩笑。他们一度怀疑他喜欢安德森家的孩子，直到威尔跨坐在自行车上对他吹口哨，后座上坐着萨丽。他们看上去还挺失望的。

现在梅格知道他喜欢上了一个甚至都没说过话的少年，除了冲他做鬼脸，还笑着嚷着要说出去。他看到妈妈正向他们走来，忙开始给女孩儿挠痒痒。女孩笑着躲开了。“格雷戈，别欺负你妹妹。”他的妈妈说，“亲爱的，能到花园里来帮帮我吗？”

“来啦。”他大声应道。又回头，压低了声音对妹妹说：“拜托啦——也别告诉其他孩子……”

“那今天把你的唱片机借我。”

“没问题。”

当格雷戈在花园里为半边莲培土时，他想到的还是少年的白衬衫。

“新来的那一家人为什么还不来我们家？”他假装不经意地说。

妈妈笑了起来：“你忘了吗，格雷戈？新来的人不该在老住户没去拜访之前就先上门，这是不礼貌的。”

他把头埋到两臂之间，假装在认真地看着扦插的茎枝，生怕露出发红的耳朵尖儿。

一定是哪儿出了错。麦克罗夫特把书放在小桌上，再也看不下去。那个男孩叫他分心。都乱了套。夏洛克在发什么脾气？这样胡乱地拉琴。

男孩去公园打网球，走要从露台下过。那孩子看见他，总要露出一个大大的笑容，问他愿不愿意同去。他从来没有答应过，可心好像就随着男孩走了，书上的字再也看不进去。

有时男孩会坐在对面的矮墙上晒太阳，坐得很远，让他没办法将心里的疑惑问出口。但又足够近，近到让他能够看见树叶掩映的少年，那一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，和他歪戴在头顶的帽子。

可他开始期待每天见到那个叫做格雷戈的男孩。

他不知道……不，太奇怪了。从来没有人跟他说过这些，他身体上的变化，他内心的波动，没有。大概这一切都是让人难以启齿的，都是错的，只存在于暗地里流传于少年间的某些隐语里，是不能让旁人知道的。他的某个朋友曾伏在他耳边说过一些话，让他耳根发红。他从没说出去过。

他被扰得心烦意乱，另一间房里传出的狂乱琴声只是使情况更糟。“夏洛克？”他喊道。

回应他的是尖锐的长音。

这时他看见了他烦扰的源头。他意识到现在的自己完全无法直视心中的困惑。

所以经过奥菲莉娅时，格雷戈抬起头，看到的只是猛然闭合的门帘。

“怎么了，格雷戈？走啊。”

“不，妈咪……就说我不舒服，行吗……”

他藏进书房里，觉得要么用书把自己埋起来，要么让满架的书砸到头上。除此之外别无他法。格雷戈·雷斯垂德就在外面，也许已经看见了他。他为什么像个傻瓜一样躲起来了呢？可要是不躲起来，他会根本没有办法和格雷戈说话。他的心跳得太快。格雷戈会怎么想他？没有其他办法。

妈咪说她很失望。说她会帮他说谎，但事后他必须解释清楚。他只希望这次拜访永远都不会结束，但这完全不可能。没有其他办法。

妈咪没有再怪他，只是安慰着他，让他先和格雷戈接触。他松了一口气。

可那男孩不再来了。他等着那孩子像往常一样挥着网球拍经过，冲他微笑，问他是否愿意一起去打网球，然后他就可以答应；或者坐在矮墙上晒太阳，不太远又不太近，所以他可以大声地打招呼。但是没有。那男孩不再来了。露台对他也失去了吸引力，他宁愿把椅子搬进夏洛克练琴的房间里，看那本其实再也看不进去的书。

他发现琴音可以透露夏洛克和约翰的友谊情况，比如之前两个小男孩子吵了一架，琴音就尖锐刺耳，而现在问题已经解决，琴音变得流畅、平缓。这很有趣。琴音停下来了。他的弟弟说：“你在苦恼。”

“显而易见。”他说。

“上周就开始了，具体时间不清楚，但没有关系。”夏洛克把重新把弓架起，“在雷斯垂德一家来拜访的时候，你的混乱不安达到了高潮。是因为什么？”

“你不像个十来岁的孩子。”他说。

“雷斯垂德一家并不像其他人那么蠢。”男孩的口吻重又变得稚气，“我和约翰见过格雷戈·雷斯垂德了，约翰很喜欢他。他们踢了一下午的球。”

“你呢？”他勉强表现出一点兴趣。

“我在旁边看着。他还问我你是不是还不舒服，我说你从来没有不舒服。”

他心里咯噔一下：“夏洛克！”

男孩看了他一眼，自顾自地练起了一支新学的曲子。他只是头脑空空，没有办法去听。最后，他的男孩说：“他不会生气太久。他总是很有耐心。”

他沉默着。他说：“谢谢。”

毫无疑问，他把一切都搞砸了。他真的手足无措了。但是另一方面，他心中的疑惑却渐渐消逝。也许一切没有那么复杂，也许他需要做的，只是放松那根绷紧的弦。妈咪说这对他的神经衰弱也会有好处。他跟爸爸学着为花园除草的时候，心里想的就是这些。总会好起来的，也许吧。

当他在杂草间找到一个网球时，他的思路一下子就清晰起来。不是他的，不会是夏洛克的，那么……当他反应过来，他发现自己已经撇下迷惑不解的爸爸，跑上了后院外的小路，手里握着那只网球。他曾看着那个男孩从路的那一头走来，沿着路走下去，夏日绿树的浓阴映着矮墙，映着那男孩的身影；帽子压着乱蓬蓬的黑发，跃下矮墙时滑下去，挡住眼睛；短袖衫好像总是洗不干净；把球拍向地面，又伸出胳膊，稳稳地接在手里……还有他的笑容。那个男孩，那个森林的孩子，只是站在那里，在太明媚的阳光下，咧开一个小小的笑容，却让他想了一整天。

他从来没有这样跑过，他的经验差不多只存在于学校的操场。而他现在，却在太好的阳光与树木的阴翳之下奔跑，迎着夏日的微风，如此迫不及待而又忐忑不安，就好像是七岁那年等待着弟弟的降生，奇异的神光向他描绘着天堂。他跑得太快，以致气喘吁吁。

格雷戈·雷斯垂德确实在公园里，没有带他的网球拍，而是抱着一袋爆米花喂公园里的鸽子。他一跑过去，那些洁白的、青灰色的鸽子就扑棱棱地飞了起来，在阳光下看起来那样优美，那样漂亮，那些小生灵好像是在他的胸腔里扑打着翅膀。

他实在没有力气了，撑着膝盖喘气。突然地，一阵惶恐如潮水般涌起。他们几乎没怎么说过话，几乎不认识对方，而他的表现又如此糟糕。他还有太长太长的路要走。他因此无法抑制地惶恐。

可当他抬起头，看见格雷戈的脸慢慢变得通红，他的疑虑便化成了一个戴着粗气的不确定的笑，不自觉地浮上两颊。“麦克罗夫特……？”格雷戈看着他，缓缓地开口。

“这是你的球吗？”他稍稍直起腰，递出那个网球，“我在花园里找到的……”

格雷戈的脸更红了。“是的……我是说，谢谢。”他说，“你没必要这个着急，完全可以等我经过的时候……”

“可你不从那里经过。”麦克罗夫特说。

男孩看上去很泄气：“是因为你躲着我。为什么？”

他笑了起来：“我表现得很明显吗？”

“没错啦。”

格雷戈咧开一个小小的笑容。他因此知道无须解释。

“给你。”格雷戈给了他一小袋爆米花。

“喂鸽子？我该怎么办？”

格雷戈的笑容更大了。

他说：“你不需要做什么。鸽子会自己飞下来的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 题目是歌名，在Different for Girls里面Pual在法庭上唱的那首。  
> 之前别人告诉我这个故事太少女，我还不信来着……嗯，这个真的很粉粉嫩嫩……  
> 废话不说，快来找——我——玩——  
> okra313@qq.com


End file.
